


The Metamorph Bet

by MayorHaggar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Playful Sex, Tonks morphs into and roleplays as different women during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The contest is over, and Harry has won. Now it's time for Tonks to pay up, whether he wants her to or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Metamorph Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the 2014 Interhouse Fest on LiveJournal. Big thanks to my beta (she knows who she is) for stepping in at the last minute to help me out!

**_I_ **

“Suspect knows Anti-Apparition is up. He's running towards your location." Harry Potter had been watching his designated area intently, but the heads-up was appreciated nevertheless. He gave a prompt reply via the connected audiowatch system that Hermione had created for the Auror department. Hovering in the air on his Firebolt while Disillusioned, Harry had a perfect view of the alley below. Not even a quick and intelligent wizard would be able to escape him on foot. Considering the suspect was one Gregory Goyle, the outcome was all but a foregone conclusion.

The former schoolboy crony of Draco Malfoy came lumbering down Harry's alley soon enough. He obviously hadn't gotten any wiser, because he didn't bother to cast even the most rudimentary of detection spells. Not that they would have done him any good in this instance, but it was still abnormal for their squad to encounter such a dim-witted suspect. If Goyle remained so gormless, there was no way he was acting independently. As they'd guessed, he was probably still taking orders from someone else. It obviously wasn't Draco, his fellow Auror who'd gone undercover to lure Goyle out into the open. But figuring out who was paying Goyle to kidnap Muggleborn children and for what purpose would be a job for someone else. All Harry needed to do was capture him.

It was over before Goyle made it even a quarter of the way through Harry's alley. One Stunner was all it took to drop him. It seemed almost anticlimactic to spend hours hovering in mid-air in order to perform a task that took only seconds, but he had discovered that field missions frequently followed this basic pattern. At least they'd captured the moron without incident, he thought to himself as he landed on the ground and retrieved Goyle's wand. After searching Goyle for anything of importance and binding his hands and feet, Harry used the audiowatch once again.

“All squad: Team, the target is unconscious and bound,” he said. “I'll drop him off for the interrogators to deal with.” His fellow squadmates confirmed that they'd gotten the message and congratulated him, but one of them eschewed the all squad option and spoke to him alone.

“Nice job, handsome. What is that, five for you this quarter?”

“Shifter: Nine, actually,” he answered. “Not that I'm counting or anything.”

“Well you should be,” the familiar voice said. “I've brought in two, so you're up by three. And correct me if I'm wrong, but I do believe that today is the final day of our little contest.”

“A contest I never wanted anything to do with. Tonks, you know that I don't need anyone but you.”

“A deal's a deal, Harry. You won by three, so tonight you get three women. After you drop off the lump, I'll be waiting at the flat with dinner.”

He shook his head and sighed. If he'd learned one thing after dating Nymphadora Tonks for nearly two years it was that arguing with her once she'd made up her mind was pointless. She was more stubborn than anyone he knew, which was saying a great deal considering his best mate was Ron Weasley.

“I'll be there soon.”

_**II** _

True to her word, Tonks had a heaping plate of chicken and potatoes waiting on the table when Harry walked through the front door. It smelled delicious, which meant there was no way she’d cooked it herself. 

“You stopped by the Burrow, eh?” he said. She nodded though it wasn’t really necessary; neither of them could cook worth a damn, and Molly Weasley was all too happy to supply her ‘seventh son’ and his girlfriend with as much home-cooked food as they could ask for.

“Of course I did,” Tonks mumbled through a mouthful of chicken. Harry grimaced in disgust, uncomfortably reminded of sharing meals with his best mate. Thankfully she swallowed before speaking again. “I told Molly that tonight was a special occasion.”

“Capturing Goyle? He’s just the brainless muscle, no big deal.” He sat down across from her and took his first bite of chicken. Definitely not Tonks’ cooking.

“Not that, silly. The contest.”

“Oh, right. That.” After devouring almost half of the chicken he moved on to the potatoes. How was it that that woman was such a genius in the kitchen while he and Tonks were more likely to burn ingredients to a crisp than produce something edible?

“Yes, _that_. You’d better eat up, lover. You’re going to need your strength.” She gave him a saucy look, and really played it up by morphing her eyelashes so they were almost impossibly fluttery.

“I’m sure I will. So, who’s going to be part of this little harem you’ve put together?”

“You aren’t expecting me to spoil the surprise, are you?” She stuck out her tongue to tease him and lengthened it for full comedic effect. “But you sound awfully interested given how much I had to fight to get you to agree to this contest in the first place.”

“I don’t know if I’m interested so much as I’m afraid you’re going to pick someone I find repulsive just to take the mickey out of me.” He regretted the words as soon as they were out of his mouth. He watched her smile go from seductive to mischievous, and closed his eyes in resignation. When he opened them his girlfriend’s chair was occupied by his surrogate mother Molly Weasley.

“You didn’t think I’d give you all that chicken for free, did you dear? You’ll have to earn it.” It was a more than adequate imitation of Mrs. Weasley’s voice, but Harry was in no mood to congratulate her. He stared at her, open-mouthed and horrified, and she smiled back at him. She might be wearing Mrs. Weasley’s face, but that smirk was pure Tonks.

“This is exactly the sort of thing I was afraid of,” he finally managed to say. He gave his potato a violent stab with his fork, and she chuckled.

“So that doesn’t do it for you?” she mused, back to her normal voice. Harry did not dignify that with a response, choosing instead to eat the remainder of his chicken. “Maybe this will get you going then.” Against his better judgment, he looked up from his plate. He immediately wished he hadn’t, because now he was faced with the stern visage of Minerva McGonagall.

“Oh, come on!” he muttered. He dropped his fork on the plate and swallowed what was left of his butterbeer in one large gulp. “I don’t know what you’re expecting to happen, but there’s no way I’m ever gonna get hard with you looking like that!”

“You will get hard when I _tell_ you to get hard, Mr. Potter!” she barked. According to her old school chum Charlie Weasley, Tonks had been just as mischievous at Hogwarts as she was now. She’d been scolded by the former Transfiguration professor and current Headmistress often enough to commit her mannerisms to memory, and it showed. 

“Your grades are slipping and the only way you will pass my class is if you complete this extra credit assignment to my satisfaction!” Even if the subject matter was ludicrous, the impression itself was uncanny. Harry shuddered. 

Tonks mercifully relented. “You’re no fun at all, love,” she sighed. She shifted back to her standard appearance, much to his relief. “You don’t have anything to be afraid of. As much as I love making you squirm, I won’t be changing into anyone you can’t get hard for. I want to get off too you know. Multiple times, with any luck.”

“So I don’t need to worry about suddenly finding myself shagging Hooch?” That made her laugh. 

“Not on my account, no. If it ever happens in the future it's on you. But as for tonight, I think you’ll be pleased with the menu. I’ve actually put some thought into this.”

“I’m sure you have. Life with you is never boring.”

“You know you love it. Remember when Ron and Hermione came home a half hour early and found us shagging on their kitchen table?”

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” He hadn’t been able to look Hermione in the eye for a good month afterward. Ron just found the whole thing amusing. When Harry and Tonks had been invited to the Burrow for Victoire Weasley’s birthday party a few months later, Ron made some veiled jokes about clearing the table quickly so Harry and Tonks could provide some after-dinner entertainment. Hermione hadn’t found that funny in the least, but Tonks laughed so hard she nearly choked. Harry had just thanked Merlin that Hermione strictly forbade her husband from explaining the context to the rest of the Weasleys.

“There won’t be any voyeurs dropping in on us tonight mate,” she assured him. “It’s just you and me. Well you, me, and three witches you’ve fantasized about shagging.”

“Was that a hint?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Maybe. Guess you’ll find out in about twenty minutes, give or take.”

“Fair enough. But seriously Tonks, you don’t need to pretend to be somebody else for me. I like _you_ , whether you’ve got pink hair or purple hair, big tits, small tits, whatever. The only thing you need to do to turn me on is be your usual batty self.”

“What a sweet talker!” She laughed, but he could tell she was pleased. “I know I don’t need to. I want to. You know how I am, Harry. I like to experiment, try different things.”

“I thought you said you’d done stuff like this before with a couple of your exes?” He practically spat the word ‘exes.’ He didn’t like to think about the fact that she’d had sexual partners before him, but he wasn’t alone in his jealousy. Tonks had a tendency to be uncharacteristically possessive of him when they were around Parvati Patil and/or Susan Bones, the only other girls he’d ever slept with.

“Yes, but that was different. Those berks always wanted me to change into an old girlfriend who dumped them or a crush who never knew they existed. They wanted my ability rather than me, and that’s why they all got binned.”

“Bunch of gits,” he said vindictively, and she snorted.

“Exactly,” Tonks said. She reached across the table to pat his hand. “But you’re just the opposite. I’ve been with you longer than all my other relationships put together and you’ve never once asked me to change into anyone else. I know you’re still going to want _me_ after tonight, and that’s why I want to do this with you. Tonight you get to live out a few forbidden fantasies. Tomorrow morning you can go back to the same old routine and fuck your boring girlfriend on the kitchen table.”

“Just to clarify: our kitchen table, right?”

“Yes,” she agreed. “This time. Now go use the loo, shower and do whatever else you need to do. Fantasy girl number one will come find you when she’s ready.”

_**III** _

After hitting the loo, Harry took a quick shower. As the hot water worked its magic, he decided he was looking forward to the payoff from this contest after all. He knows her previous lovers’ obsessions with her ability is a sore spot with Tonks, which was why he’d been so reluctant to agree to this. He didn’t want her to do anything she might later regret, and he sure as hell didn’t want to be lumped together with those selfish tossers. But her speech had relieved most of his concern, and he was now mostly looking forward to seeing what (and who) she had planned.

He had finished washing himself and was just about to shut the water off and step out. Before he could do so, the bathroom door opened and then shut behind who could only be ‘fantasy girl number one’. He squinted, but between the glass separating them and his poor vision sans spectacles, he couldn’t identify Tonks’ first choice. He had been somewhat expecting her to barge in while he was in the shower, so he wasn’t surprised. Still, he knew Tonks well enough to understand that it would be in his best interest to play along, get into character and allow her to lead this wherever she wanted it to go. 

“Is someone there?” he asked. He opened the shower door and squinted in her direction. Definitely female, and definitely not any of the disturbing options she’d used at the dinner table. 

“Oh! S-sorry Harry! I thought you’d have already left by now!” The voice sounded vaguely familiar to his ears but he couldn’t quite place it. His wand was not within reach and his glasses were even farther away, but the spectacles suddenly rose up from their spot next to the sink and floated towards him. Harry grinned at her obvious assistance and slipped them on. He’d applied a charm to permanently keep the lenses dry years ago, so he now saw his girlfriend’s first transformation with perfect clarity. 

The bespectacled wizard had to hand it to her; this was a great choice. Cho Chang was his first crush, first girlfriend and first kiss. His immediate reaction was that her voice was too deep to pass as Cho’s. Then again, he’d only seen her a handful of times since leaving Hogwarts and even then they didn’t usually go beyond exchanging pleasantries.

“Er, hi Cho. What’re you doing here?” ‘Cho’ was playing up the ‘accidental’ nature of their meeting by using her hands to skillfully conceal her breasts and crotch from his view. She’d only done that after he’d gotten his glasses on, of course. Tease. 

“W-well, I need to shower after the match but the showers in the Ravenclaw girls’ locker room need to be fixed,” she explained, blushing. “I know boys shower a lot faster than girls so I figured there wouldn’t be anyone here.” So stage one was a co-ed shower after a nice game of Quidditch with his first crush. The logic behind her being there was flimsy at best, but this was a scene ripped straight from his adolescent wet dreams.

“Yeah, that makes sense,” he said, trying to keep a straight face. She frowned and gave him a glare that was distinctly Tonksian, so he may not have been completely successful. He cleared his throat and vowed to try harder. “Well I’m already done, so do you want me to just go so you can have some privacy?” They both knew he wasn’t going anywhere but Harry figured she would appreciate the attempt at role play.

“No, you can stay Harry. I don’t mind. I might need help washing those hard to reach places.” Cho gave him a winning smile. He assumed it was meant to be shy and innocent, but Tonks was too wicked to play the guileless type convincingly.

“Sure,” he agreed. “Well, come on in I guess.” He opened the door farther and stepped back, giving her plenty of room to join him in the shower.

“Thanks!” She still kept herself partially covered as she stepped in and shut the shower door behind her. He forgot to be frustrated about that once she positioned herself directly between him and the shower head, exposing her entire back side to his view. 

Cho sighed as the water hit her body. “That feels wonderful! The perfect thing after a hard game of Quidditch, right Harry?”

“Yeah,” came the eloquent reply. He was surprised he managed even that much, because he was being treated to an up-close view of his first girlfriend’s naked flesh for the very first time. He openly admired her muscular legs and firm arse. It seemed that Cho still kept in fantastic physical shape even though her Quidditch days were behind her. Either that or Tonks was embellishing her physical attributes. Perhaps he would ask her later. For now, it was all he could do to keep himself from reaching out and slapping her tight bum.

She knew full well what he was staring at, and teased him to the best of her ability. Or maybe she was experimenting with a new method of scrubbing herself that called for rhythmically shaking her hips and wiggling her posterior. He approved, whatever the case.

“You’re a great flier, Harry,” she said. She turned her head to flash him another beaming smile, and then began washing her long black hair.

“You too,” he responded automatically. Cho had in fact been a fair Seeker but he was too distracted to discuss her flying skill in any detail. Her approach to washing her hair was apparently to bend over at the waist and stick her arse out right in front of him. Just one or two steps forward and he’d be pressed up against that athletic bum. Harry stifled a groan at the thought. It would happen soon enough, surely. He’d let Tonks have her fun in the meantime.

After thoroughly rinsing her hair Cho remained bent over in order to wash her legs, diverting his attention from her bum. They were longer than he would have imagined, but he figured that was another byproduct of them being teenagers during their brief relationship. He still favored her arse ever so slightly but Cho had reason to be very proud of her legs as well, if this was in fact what her legs looked like. Once she'd finished with her legs she straightened up again.

“Do you think you could wash my back? It’s always so hard for me to reach!” She turned her head to look at him again and bit her lip in mock bashfulness.

“I’d love to. Do you want me to use a cloth, or...?”

“No, just rub some soap onto your hands, if that’s okay?”

“Yeah, that’s okay.” Like he was going to say no to rubbing his hands all over her naked body.

“Great!” She handed him the soap and he quickly worked it into a lather. Harry eagerly began running his hands down her smooth back. As enticing as every inch of her body was, he was admittedly in a hurry to finally get his hands on her bottom. He did give her back adequate attention and spent a decent amount of time rubbing a specific section of her lower back just above the crack of her bum that he knew was particularly sensitive for Tonks no matter what modifications she made to her body. She predictably gasped and moaned, though she did so in a voice more Cho’s (or her version of Cho’s, at least) than her own. Harry marveled at her commitment to keeping up the character.

With that done, his hands at long last came into contact with those luscious buttocks he’d been admiring since this fantasy encounter began. His soapy hands gripped both cheeks and went to work. As lovely as her bum was to look at, he was thrilled to discover that it was even more fun to rub and squeeze.

“Almost done back there Harry? I think this bum washing has taken as long as the rest of the shower combined.” He could hear the amusement in her voice.

“Not quite yet. Cleanliness is important.” It wasn’t strictly necessary to give her right bum cheek a playful swat in order to achieve said cleanliness, but he did so anyway. Cho giggled, and it brought Harry back to the way she had sounded when surrounded by her Ravenclaw friends.

“You’re so naughty!” she said. “But I really think we should turn the shower off before I get all pruny.” 

“If that’s what you want to do.” Harry knew for a fact that she could use her Metamorph skills to prevent that from happening, but figured she was ready to take encounter number one to the next level. He wholeheartedly approved.

They rinsed off any remaining soap and Cho turned the shower off. He pulled the shower door open and waited to see if she would prevent him from getting out. When she made no attempt to do so he stepped out onto the floor, dripping water everywhere. A simple charm would dry the floor in no time, but his relationship with clean freak Parvati had instilled certain habits. He immediately started walking towards the towel he’d set next to the sink before turning the shower on. Before he could actually reach it, he was enveloped from behind.

“Um, could you not dry off just yet?” she asked, sounding more nervous than ever.

“Oh. Yeah, sure.” She was hugging him tightly from behind and he was acutely aware of her wet breasts pressing against his back. “Did you want to talk some more or something?”

A brief snort escaped, though she did her best to pass it off as a cough. “Actually...actually...ooh, this is so embarrassing!”

“Go on. Tell me.”

“Lately I’ve been having these...dreams. Dreams with you in them.”

“Oh really? What do I do in these dreams?”

“You don’t do much actually,” she said. Her head came to rest on his shoulder and she spoke into his ear in a breathy whisper that made him shudder. “You just sit back and I do things to you.”

“Oh. Do I like these things?” Harry asked. His voice threatened to break, but he was just pleased he’d managed to string a coherent sentence together.

“Absolutely. Do you want me to show you what I do for you?” Cho nibbled at his lobe. The real Cho wouldn’t have known his body well enough to know how much that turned him on. His girlfriend, on the other hand, could manipulate his body at least as well as he himself.

“Absolutely,” he echoed. Without another word, one of her hands left his waist and went straight to his cock. Had this really happened between Harry and Cho during their teenage romance he assumed her efforts would have been hesitant, fumbling and amateurish. Not so with Tonks. She gripped him with just the right amount of pressure, and her movements were confident and skilled despite the water that still covered their bodies. If anything, the way her slick hand moved up and down on him felt even better than her usual handjobs, which were never anything less than wonderful. 

She enhanced his pleasure by using her free hand to gently tease his sac. If that weren’t enough, she continued to bite his sensitive lobe. Harry was forced to amend his previous thought. She knew how to work his body far better than he ever would.

He was about to blow, and she could sense it. “Is this good Harry? Are you losing control?” she panted into his ear.

“You know I am,” he moaned. The moment he made that admission, her hands stilled. He was about to complain but she gave him no time. Cho spun him around, then leaped into his arms without warning. Acting on reflex, Harry’s hands flew to her bum, steadying her as she wrapped her legs around him.

“Nice reaction time, Potter. No wonder you’re such a good Seeker.”

“The Snitch has never felt half this good in my hands.” He squeezed her bum for emphasis, and she groaned.

“That was horrible.”

“Sorry,” he said sheepishly, not entirely sure if he was apologizing to Tonks or her Cho character. “How can I make it up to you?”

“Put it in, Harry. Take me,” she said, sounding simultaneously nervous and determined.

He was more than happy to fulfill that request. Maintaining his grip on her arse, he carried Cho across the room and pinned her against the wall. He entered her in one fierce thrust, and she gasped. Recognizing it as a gasp of pleasure and taking that to mean that she approved of this position, he began moving in earnest. A rough shag against the wall might have been at odds with the roles they’d been playing but he was enjoying himself far too much to care. Judging by the way she tightened her legs around him and grunted into his ear every time their flesh slapped together, so was she. 

She groaned in approval and threw her head back, not seeming to mind when it thumped against the wall. Harry nipped at her throat and then went lower. Her breasts were slightly smaller than Parvati’s and significantly smaller than busty Susan’s, but they were still plenty of fun to lick and suck. His crush grabbed his hair to hold him in place as he teased her nipple with lips, teeth and tongue, not that he would have gone anywhere even if he’d had the option.

A pace like that could only last so long, and he’d already been worked up thanks to her hand. He pulled away from her breast so he could put everything he had into his last few thrusts. 

“I’m sorry, but I can’t hold on any--”

She interrupted by leaning in and capturing his lips in a kiss. Her tongue slipped into his mouth, only leaving once he’d spent himself inside of her. He reluctantly pulled out and set her back down on her feet, feeling like a cad for finishing before she had a chance to find her own pleasure. 

“Did that satisfy your inner teenager?” she asked with a smile after she'd morphed back into purple-haired Tonks.

“It was amazing,” he breathed. “But Tonks, I’m sorry that you didn’t--”

“Forget it, Harry,” she said, already walking towards the door. “We still have two fantasies to fulfill, and I’m sure even I’ll be sexed-out by the time we’re finished. There’s a stamina potion next to our bed. Take it, get under the covers and relax for a bit. Fantasy girl number two will join you shortly.”

He nodded, and she opened the door. Just before she could leave, he remembered that there was something he was still curious about. “Tonks, is that actually what Cho looks like now? Or did you...improvise?”

“That was Cho down to every last detail. Physically at least; you know I can’t do voices. What fun would this be if you didn’t get as authentic an experience as I can give?” She wiggled her bum at him before leaving the bathroom, and Harry wondered if he might not even need the stamina potion.

_**IV** _

Harry wound up taking the potion after all. He was determined to see to it that Tonks got off this time, and if the potion would help ensure that, so be it. 

He was feeling relaxed and refreshed by the time she entered their bedroom for encounter number two. Even though she was fully clothed, he grinned as soon as he saw her. This was a pretty obvious choice. Surely just about everyone who’d ever met Fleur Delacour had fantasized about her at some point, and he was no exception.

“Zank you for meeting me, ‘arry.” It may have been the worst attempt at a French accent Harry had ever heard. Also, Fleur’s accent was much less pronounced now after spending so much time in England. He wasn’t about to complain about either of these things though. Not when she was wearing that familiar light blue Beauxbatons uniform and standing near the foot of their bed.

“No problem, Fleur. What did you need?” Internally, Harry thanked Merlin that things hadn’t worked out between Fleur and Bill Weasley. He’d feel more than a little uncomfortable with this scenario if she was still dating a man he considered a friend.

“I want to repay you for saving Gabrielle.”

“How would you repay me?” She really did know him well. This exact concept had been fodder for many wanks in the months after the Second Task. Hell, he’d even gone back to it on occasion during his time as a bachelor after things had ended with Parvati. (Tonks herself had been the subject of most of his fantasies in between breaking it off with Susan and getting together with his fellow Auror, but that was neither here nor there.) 

She pulled off the sheet and tossed it over her shoulder, revealing both his naked body and the revitalizing effects of the potion. The French beauty smiled at the sight and climbed onto the bed. She crawled on her hands and knees until she reached him, then took his cock in her hand and began stroking it. He was expecting another handjob, but then she spoke.

“I am going to suck you, ‘arry,” Fleur said as she settled herself into a more comfortable position between his legs. She gave his head a few licks and light sucks before doing exactly what she’d promised.

Harry had never thought he would feel Fleur Delacour’s pouty lips wrapped around him other than in his dreams, and yet here she was, bobbing up and down. Okay, so maybe it wasn’t really Fleur’s mouth that was sucking him, but this was still an experience he’d remember forever. He reverentially brushed her silky smooth silvery-blonde hair off of her forehead and gazed into her dark blue eyes. Even with her mouth full she smiled up at him. He knew that wicked smile well. She could see and feel just what she was doing to him and reveled in it. He really did have the best girlfriend. 

Whether Fleur didn’t have a gag reflex or it was Tonks’ own abilities that allowed her to deep throat him with nary a struggle Harry could not say, but he was happy to reap the rewards. The only question was how long he could withstand this pleasure. He was fairly bursting with energy thanks to the potion, so he wasn’t worried about not being able to go again soon. But this may well be a once in a lifetime experience, and he wanted to savor it for as long as he could. The pleasure was simply too overwhelming to be denied, though. Knowing he was at his limit, he decided to leave the decision in her hands.

“I’m close,” he managed to grunt. She was still looking up at him, and her striking eyes shone with delight once she heard that. Her efforts became more focused, her head bobbed with even more intensity. When she pushed him beyond his breaking point, she swallowed down everything he had to give and continued to work even after he was finished. It finally became too much for Harry, and he had to gently tug at her hair to get his message across. Fleur pulled off at last, making a popping sound with her lips as she released him.

“Did you enjoy zat?” she asked, making a show of licking her lips clean.

“Yes,” he said once the power of speech returned to him. “Thank you. Next time your sister needs saving just let me know. I’ll drop whatever I’m doing.”

“Oui, I will,” she said, giggling. “But you ‘ave not finished receiving zis reward yet.”

“Oh. Good. That’s good. I think you might be a little overdressed for anything more though.”

She looked down at herself as if she’d forgotten she was still wearing her uniform. “Yes, you are right. Give me just a moment.” 

He watched her climb off of the bed and made a genuine effort not to blink as she slowly, teasingly stripped her uniform off bit by bit. She posed with hands on hips once she was down to her underwear, allowing Harry to drink her in her flawless form. It was a drool-worthy sight even if the things he _really_ wanted to see were still covered. Her hands unhooked the light blue bra and she shrugged it off of her body. Harry got a fleeting glimpse of her breasts, easily the perkiest pair he’d ever seen if one disregarded Tonks’ abilities, before she turned her back to him. There wasn’t much for him to complain about, seeing as she was bending down to remove her matching knickers. He would have been just fine with staring at her round, firm, flawless bum for as long as he could hold his eyes open, but it wasn’t long before she dropped her panties to the floor and turned to face him once more.

“Do you like what you see, ‘arry?”

He hoped she would accept awed open-mouthed gawking as an answer, because that’s all he was capable of at the moment. If ever there existed a perfect representation of the female form, it was standing before him. Between her lovely tanned skin, gorgeous face and body that was curvy in all the right places, he couldn’t decide what to focus on. Then he looked between her legs and the decision became easier.

“Yes, I do not like having any ‘air in zat spot,” she said in response to his stare. “You do not mind, I ‘ope?”

“No. Mind? No. I don’t mind.” Fleur giggled again. 

“Good. So, shall we begin?” 

“Yes, yes we should.” 

“I will go on top if that is okay wiz you?” He nodded emphatically, and she smiled widely at his desire. Merlin, even her teeth were perfect. 

“Lie flat on your back,” she instructed, and he complied. She climbed back onto the bed and slowly crawled towards him. Harry held his breath in anticipation when she mounted him, but she decided to tease by rubbing him against her outer labia. He shot her a pleading look which served only to amuse her. The impish smirk she wore looked rather out of place on Fleur’s face, but right at home on Tonks. Just when he was about to resort to begging, she took mercy on him and lowered her hips, sliding down onto him gradually.

Sex with Tonks was never boring. She always found some new twist to spice things up and keep them from falling into any set routines. While he might find some of her ideas overly adventurous, they were also invariably exciting and pleasurable. Of all the erotic experiences she’d given him, and there were many, this simulation of being ridden by Fleur Delacour ranked very close to the top. He wasn’t sure what he enjoyed more: the feel of being inside of her or the view of her tantalizing body moving atop him. It was like he was hypnotized by the sight of her beautiful breasts bouncing with her every movement. Unable to resist, he reached up and cupped them in his hands, and she smiled down at him.

“Yes, ‘arry! Touch zem, play with zem!” Fleur encouraged while continuing to ride him. “Touch all of me!”

Harry had no problem following that request. He explored her body with his hands, touching everything that he could easily reach without disrupting her delightful bouncing. All of it felt wonderful, but he’d always been a butt man at heart. Naturally, his hands gravitated to her wonderful heart-shaped bum.

“Ah. You like my derriere, then?” she asked. They shared a knowing smile at the absurdity of that question.

“Yes,” he said simply for lack of anything witty to say. 

“Hmm. If you enjoy just feeling it so much, I wonder how much you’d love to be inside of it?” She paused her bouncing to look down at him in contemplation, and he looked up into her beautiful face. She had worked up a sweat. On some women, sweaty and disheveled would be a pretty unappealing look. On Fleur, it oozed raw sexuality.

“I’m sure I’d love to be inside of it. I’d love to be inside of it right now, if you want,” he said eagerly. Anal with Tonks was infrequent. She didn’t hate it but she didn’t exactly like it either; not nearly as much as he did at least. He jumped at the chance any time she presented it. She looked to be considering it for a moment, but finally shook her head. 

“Non. I do not ‘ave much time left. Next time, we will see.”

“Next time? There will be a next time, then?” He was disappointed at the refusal, but clung to the silver lining she’d presented.

“Oh, I think so. Maybe you’ll get the chance sooner than you think.” She finished that tease with a wink, then started to move again. “But right now, I think eet is time for us to finish.”

Fleur took her already steady pace to new heights. Clearly she was not kidding about it being time to finish. Harry gripped her hips and assisted her in bouncing harder and faster still. He knew that he was going to be done for very soon, but he’d promised himself that he would make sure she got off this time. He bit his lip and shut his eyes to try and will himself to hold on.

“Harry. Open your eyes,” she said flatly, her tone brooking no argument. When he refused to listen, she stopped moving. Reluctantly, he opened them to see her smiling down at him tenderly.

“Cum, Harry.” He shook his head, but she nodded. “Don’t worry about me. I’m close too. If I don’t cum, you can just rub me after you’re done. It won’t take long, believe me.”

Seeing that he’d been convinced, she started rocking back and forth on him. Her hands rubbed his chest and she stared down at him, her clear blue eyes urging him to let go. And let go he did, grabbing her arse cheeks and managing a few jerky upward thrusts before he was finished. Before she could dismount him, one of Harry’s hands reached between both their bodies and her legs. He could tell that she wasn’t lying about being close, and he was going to bring her the rest of the way in a hurry.

She let out easily her loudest groan of the night the moment he began rubbing her clit. After countless chances to practice, he knew precisely how she liked to be stroked. Within moments she was kissing him fiercely while she experienced her first climax of the night. He gently massaged her back until she relaxed and rolled off of him. He tried to pull her body into his for some cuddling, but she pulled away and got up off of the bed. Once she was on her feet she ceased to be Fleur Delacour and was a blue-haired Tonks.

“So how was that one? Fleur had to be high on your schoolboy fantasy list, right?”

“It was brilliant,” he said. “And of course she was. I’m pretty sure she’s on just about every bloke’s fantasy list, schoolboy or not.”

“Not just blokes, trust me.”

“Oh? Did my Tonks have a crush, then?” There was something about the smirk on her face that told him this was a topic he would find very interesting. 

“Absolutely. But unlike you, I acted on it.”

“Wait, are you saying you and Fleur...?” She’d made no secret of the fact that she’d had some brief flings with other girls, and sometimes recounted them to him in vivid, explicit detail. But the beautiful French Veela’s name had somehow never come up.

“I’ll tell you all about it some other time,” she said with a wink. “For now, just drool over the thoughts racing through your perverted head. I’m going to go get ready. If you come to the study in twenty minutes or so your third and final fantasy girl of the night will be waiting for you. Oh, and make sure you’re fully dressed for this one.”

“Do I have to?”

“Yes. And if you decide to be disobedient and show up naked anyway, you won’t like the consequences. Girl number three is not someone you want to trifle with.”

_**V** _

The thought of Tonks and Fleur together was almost unbearably hot, and it was only through sheer force of will that Harry managed not to wank imagining it. Even after downing a second dose of the potion he still didn’t want to risk not being able to finish the night on a high note.

He wasn’t sure what to expect from Tonks when it came to girl number three, but nothing could have prepared him for who was sitting behind the desk when he opened the door to their study.

“Hello, Potter.”

“...Narcissa,” he said faintly. “I wasn’t expecting to see you here.” Surprisingly, he’d formed something resembling a friendship with Mrs. Malfoy. After what she’d done in the Forbidden Forest, he returned the favor by using his war hero status to ensure a lighter punishment for her and Draco. She never asked him to help Lucius and he certainly never offered. That tosser was going to rot in Azkaban for the rest of his life, missed by absolutely no one. 

He also helped Draco get into the Auror training program, though his success in the program and subsequently in the Auror corps was due to simple hard work. He and Draco would never be anything more than coworkers, but Harry got along with his mum surprisingly well. He and Tonks were invited over for dinner on occasion, and Narcissa would always stop to chat if they ran into each other out in public. Still, there had never been even a hint of anything scandalous between them, as Tonks well knew.

“Is that so?” she said. She flashed him this little smile of superiority that was so reminiscent of Narcissa it was eerie. “Don’t think I haven’t seen you sneaking peeks at my cleavage and my arse when I have you over for dinner at the manor. And right in front of your girlfriend too! How shameless!”

Harry gulped. It was true that he couldn’t help the occasional glance at her; she was damn hot for her age! Hell, she looked better than most women his age! But he thought he’d been discreet enough that no one noticed. Narcissa had never said anything, and neither had Tonks until this very moment. How many times had she caught him staring, and how badly was she going to punish him?

“Oh, I’m just teasing you. It’s nothing to be ashamed of. I’m sure your girlfriend would agree that there’s nothing wrong with a little harmless peeking,” she said, having picked up on what he was afraid of.

“You think so?” he asked rhetorically, and sighed in relief. “Well that’s good.”

“You’re going to do a good deal more than peek at me tonight, though.”

“Am I?”

“Oh, yes,” she purred. “I have urges just like any other woman, and they’ve been going unfulfilled for years now. You’re going to fulfill them.”

“I wonder what my girlfriend would have to say about that.” He felt a little weird hinting at being unfaithful even while playing a role, but as she’d already alluded to their relationship it didn’t make sense to ignore it now.

“I have a feeling she’ll be okay with it just this once,” she said with a wink.

“I guess we’ll take our chances. So, how do you want to--”

“Potter,” she said, cutting him off in mid-sentence. “Be quiet. Can you do that for me?”

“Oh. Uh, okay then,” he mumbled. She shook her head and looked rather annoyed in doing so.

“You’re an insolent little thing, aren’t you? When I say be quiet, I mean _be quiet_. You will not say a word unless I give you explicit permission to speak. You will do what I say when I say it and without complaint. Do you understand?”

This was different. Tonks was usually the one to initiate any sexual encounters, but he could never remember her being so commanding. Realizing that there was only one response she would accept, Harry nodded mutely. The effect was immediate; Narcissa smiled and nodded her head in approval.

“That’s much better. Now that we’ve established the natural order of things, drop to your knees and crawl underneath the desk.”

He was surprised she didn’t have him take off his clothes first but he knew better than to question her. She was expecting him to follow her orders to the letter this time, so that’s exactly what he would do. Without a word, he went to his knees and crawled across the carpet on all fours. When he made it under the desk he found it to be far more spacious and comfortable than he’d been expecting. She’d used some kind of expansion charm on it, he supposed.

Narcissa did not say a word until he was close enough for them to make eye contact. She then scooted forward in the chair, draped her legs over his shoulders and hiked her dress up, revealing that this costume change did not come with knickers.

“Lick,” she ordered. And so he did. 

Harry’s first experiences with cunnilingus, with Parvati, had been nothing short of terrible. The less said of those the better. He’d improved a fair bit while with Susan, but it was with Tonks that he’d truly figured things out. It was a heady feeling, being able to make her come undone using nothing but his mouth. He enjoyed it nearly as much as feeling her mouth on him. She loved his oral skills as well, and wasn’t shy about making sure he knew just how much. Usually that manifested itself through screams loud enough to wake the dead and language filthy enough to make a Death Eater blush. While portraying Narcissa, she chose different methods to express her pleasure.

“That’s a good boy.” She grabbed two fistfuls of his hair to guide his movements, not that he needed the assistance. It was mainly about power, he figured. And also because she felt that this was something Narcissa would do in this situation. He didn’t disagree.

Harry did not complain about the none-too-gentle tugging on his hair, and not just because she’d ordered him not to speak. His sole concern was using every technique he’d honed to please her; nothing else mattered. She might have been more reserved and much less vocal than usual, but all he had to do was look up at the expression of bliss on her face to know that she was enjoying his efforts very much. When she told him to use his fingers as well, he knew she was ready. Once his fingers began working in concert with his lips and tongue, the end was never far off.

A cry escaped Narcissa’s tight control and she pulled on his hair harder than ever, ensuring that his face was pressed right up against her. He continued to lick, suck and rub as she shuddered, until finally she yanked his head backwards. 

“Stop,” she snapped. She released him and leaned back in the chair to relax. When he lifted up his shirt so he could wipe his face she immediately shook her head. “No. Leave it. I like seeing you kneeling there with my cum on your face.” He let the shirt drop and she nodded at him.

Harry continued to kneel in front of her submissively as she came back down to Earth, until at last she signaled for him to get out from under the desk and back on his feet.

“That was adequate, Potter,” she said, even though they both knew it had been significantly better than adequate. She rose from her seat and walked around the desk so they were face to face and smiled at the mess she’d left on his face. “Perhaps you have earned a reward. Can you think of anything specific you’d like for me to do for you?”

He was silent for a moment, unsure if she wanted him to give an actual answer. When she motioned for him to speak, he gave a reply he thought she would appreciate.

“Mrs. Malfoy, whatever you want to give me will be fine. You know best.” Her wide grin told him that he’d gotten it right.

“Very good, Harry. Now, what shall I do for you? I’m sure you’d enjoy being serviced with my mouth. Or perhaps I should let you fuck me? Only Lucius has ever done so, you know. Would you like that?”

“Yes.” 

“Yes, I’m sure you would,” she agreed. “However, you just did something for me that Lucius never would have dreamed of. It only seems right that you get something very special in return. Something that Lucius never got, perhaps?”

“Like what?” he asked, intrigued. He wasn’t sure where she was going with this, but he couldn’t wait to find out.

Narcissa tapped her chin as if in thought, but he was sure it was just for effect. No doubt she’d plotted this out well in advance.

“Well, let’s see,” she mused. “Lucius claimed my virginity on our wedding night, and before him, a few boys at Hogwarts were fortunate enough to receive oral. There is one hole that no one has been inside, though. Would you like to be my first, Harry?”

“Yes!” She giggled, and Harry blushed. He’d sounded like an impatient teenage virgin. “Uh, I mean, yeah. Yeah, I’d like to be your first. If that’s what you want to do." She shook her head with a smirk, not buying his attempt at nonchalance in the slightest. 

“We certainly know it’s what you want to do, don’t we? I cannot imagine how disgusted Lucius would have been if I’d suggested this to him, but you can’t wait! You’re quite naughty, aren’t you Harry?”

“I’m whatever you want me to be.” 

“Good answer, Potter. Now, you’re to shut your mouth until I give you permission to speak again. The time for talking is over, at least for you.”

He instantly fell silent, clasped his hands and lowered his head in deference. Some would look down on him for acting so submissive and ‘unmanly.’ Some would also never have a chance to bugger their Metamorph girlfriend. 

Narcissa did not draw out the removal of her dress. It was off of her body and on the floor in moments, and Harry learned that the costume didn’t come with a bra either. Her back was turned, so he couldn’t see her bared breasts. But she bent herself over the desk and stuck her bum out towards him, so he wasn’t very upset. Or upset at all actually. Boobs were nice and everything, but he was about to receive a rare treat.

“Get undressed, then go ahead and start,” she instructed. “But no talking, hair pulling or spanking.”

Harry had his clothes off in record time, and he quickly shuffled into position behind her. He uncertainly placed one hand on the small of her back, and when she did not object he left it there. His other hand went to his cock, which was more than ready for what would likely be the final encounter of the night. Or maybe it was early morning at this point; he didn’t know or care.

Though Tonks was the only person he’d ever done this with, he’d been told that anal usually required considerable preparation to ensure it wasn’t uncomfortable or painful for the girl. Luckily, her Metamoprh skills took care of that for them. There was no need for him to prepare her and she hadn’t given him a command more specific than 'start', so he saw no reason to hold back. He used his hand to guide himself into her bum and didn’t stop pushing forward until his entire length was buried inside her.

They both groaned at the feeling. She had never made herself this tight; part of playing the character, possibly? She did not demand that he stop or move more gently, so he assumed this tighter fit wasn’t hurting her. Trusting that she would speak up if she wasn’t enjoying herself, he withdrew most of the way before driving back in.

“That’s it, Potter!” she howled. “Faster! Harder!”

It was like she was reading his mind. Harry grabbed her hips and did just as she asked, buggering her with enough force to shake the desk. Well, it didn’t really shake, but he was sure it would have if it had been a normal desk that hadn’t been magicked to remain steady no matter what. Point is, he wasn’t holding back.

Narcissa grunted at him and urged him to take her harder still. Harry knew he wasn’t going to last much longer even at his current pace; anymore and he was all but done. She couldn’t have been any clearer, though. He was to obey her without reservation. Ever the dutiful boyfriend, he summoned up all the energy he had left and gave her what she wanted. 

The desk might not have been moving, but her body certainly was. She was being rocked forward against the desk with each thrust, and her arse jiggled every time he surged forward. Even more enjoyable, at least from Harry’s perspective, were the erotic sounds the two of them were creating. The smack of flesh hitting flesh was pleasing enough, but the filthy things coming out of her mouth were even better. The harder he took her, the filthier she got, cursing him and demanding that he keep it up. She continued with the dirty talk until she could feel his thrusts become unsteady as he approached the end. 

“You’re about to finish, aren’t you, Potter?” she asked hoarsely. When he didn’t answer, she lifted her head from the desk and glared back at him. “Answer me!”

“Yes,” he grunted through clenched teeth. She smirked back at him, biting her lip and looking incredibly sexy. Sweaty, but sexy.

“Not in my bum, you aren’t,” she decreed. “Pull out.” He whined in protest and didn’t pull out immediately, and her smirk disappeared. “NOW!”

However unhappy he might have been to do so, Harry listened. He pulled out of her arse with a sigh and took a couple of steps back to give her some room to move. Narcissa pushed away from the desk and turned to face him. Just when Harry was beginning to wonder whether she might leave him in his current state as some kind of cruel and unusual punishment, she dropped to her knees in front of him.

“Wank, Harry,” she said. He raised an eyebrow in surprise, and she nodded in encouragement. Shrugging, he took himself in hand. With beautiful, forbidden (not to mention naked) Narcissa Malfoy smiling up at him from her knees, it only took about a dozen strokes before he was ready.

“Where should I shoot it?” he asked, panting. 

“On my face,” she declared. Harry’s mouth hung open in shock. He’d been expecting her to summon a tissue or something, or maybe swallow in a best case scenario. A facial had been too absurd for him to even hope for. Then again, one could argue that anal with the Narcissa persona had been a surprise to begin with. Who was he to second guess his good fortune?

Her eyes closed just as the first spurt hit her forehead, and remained so until he was done. As wonderful as the actual orgasm had felt for Harry, looking down and seeing the beautiful, aristocratic facial features of Narcissa coated with his semen was even better. He had no doubt that this was a memory he would look back on fondly on those lonely nights when he was home alone and Tonks had to work.

He closed his eyes as if to take a mental snapshot of that image. When he reopened them, Narcissa had already turned back into Tonks. She was still nude, and she hadn’t cleaned her face off. This wouldn’t be a bad memory to call upon either.

“And that makes three,” she said, smiling. She accepted his offered hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet. “So Harry, even though you were _so_ against the idea at first, how do you feel about our little bet now that you’ve finished receiving your payout?”

“Like you even have to ask,” he said after a snort. “It was bloody amazing.”

“Good, good. I’m glad you enjoyed yourself. Remember that this isn’t going to be a regular thing, though. Maybe I’ll give you a special treat once in a while, but most of the time you’re going to be stuck with boring old Tonks. Hope you’re okay with that,” she finished with a wink.

“I’ll show you how okay I am with that after I get a little sleep. If I remember correctly, we did make plans to meet at the kitchen table.”

“So we did,” she said, yawning. “I might have to pass on the morning shag, though. Tonksie needs her sleep.”

“You earned it,” he said, his eyes glued to her naked backside as she walked towards the door. “But there’s always brunch.”


End file.
